


I remember you well

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Costumes, Halloween, Kinktober, M/M, Roleplay, but he pretends to be billy, they dress up as each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 9: CostumesSteve and Billy dress up as each other for Halloween and then things get a little heated.





	I remember you well

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write. Hope you enjoy :)

It is the 31st of October. A Friday. It's already dark outside, a nasty wind knocking branches against the window of their bedroom. Like a constant reminder that they were late. Not that Steve had expected them to leave on time. Billy had made it very clear how little motivation he had to go to Nancy’s Halloween Party, hadn’t stopped bitching about it, no matter what Steve said.

“Fun, huh?”, he’d asked. “How much fun is a Halloween Party with a bunch of twelve-year-olds, your uptight ex and her even more uptight new boy toy? Tell you what, Harrington. Not very.”

Steve had only rolled his eyes at that. Billy still held a grudge on Nancy. Steve is pretty sure it’s about her dumping him, not necessarily that she’s his ex. It’s fine. He’s gotten used to the two of them blatantly glaring at each other ever since he’d started to date Billy.

“For the record,” Billy says now. He’s standing behind the open door of the closet, probably getting dressed. “Still not a fan.”

“Who would have thought?”, Steve chuckles. It’s fine. Not like Nancy expects them to be punctual. She probably has her hands full and doesn’t even notice they’re not there yet.

Doesn’t mean, Steve shouldn’t at least try and hurry. He steps out of his pants and shirt and reaches for the stuff, still in bags. It takes a while to put on pants as tight as these but that’s something, Steve only ever knew by second-hand experience and watching his boyfriend. Doing it yourself is something else entirely and Steve ends up flat on the back on his bed, squirming to get the denim over his hips and thighs.

“Need help there?”, Billy asks, sounding amused. He isn’t even looking at Steve but Steve has no doubt that he knows exactly what’s going on.

“No hard feelings but you aren’t exactly the person I’d go to for help in putting my pants on.”

That one makes Billy laugh and Steve, delighted, finally gets to close the button and stand up, the fabric snugging around his body tightly. The rest is easy and Billy finishes around the same time, stepping up to him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“You look like me, babe. Remember that first Halloween Party? Bit harrier than I was with seventeen, though,” Billy purrs, running his fingers over Steve’s chest.

“Not as much time for waxing these days, as you had back then.”

Billy huffs., then looks down at himself. “Can’t believe, I’m wearing khakis. This is ridiculous.”

Steve chuckles, hugs his arms around the other one and plants a hand on Billy’s ass. “Tight fit, too. I never fill these up this good, I must say.”

“They’re not even yours, dumbass.”

They certainly aren’t. They hadn’t even bothered to try switching their real clothes. Instead, it had come down to what probably was the worst shopping trip both of them ever attended. In the end, they settled with letting the other pick whatever and going with it, as long as it fits. This is how Billy ended up with Khakis and a pastel pink polo and Steve is fucking shirtless in October, wearing a leather jacket and fitted jeans, along with Billy’s boots.

“I’m gonna get pneumonia,” Steve says, not even a hint of doubt in his voice.

“Don’t trust me to keep you warm?”

“You can’t even keep yourself warm, dumbass.”

Billy chuckles and pushes Steve back a bit until his back knocks against the closed door. Billy leans in and ghosts his mouth over Steve’s, not quite committing to a kiss yet.

Two can play that game. Steve takes him by surprise and flips them around so that he’s caging Billy now.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Steve says, trying to keep a straight voice. “Heard, your girlfriend dumped your ass.”

“Oh, shut up,” Billy grumbles, blushing at the pretty bad imitation Steve’s giving him.

“Plenty of bitches in the sea. Nothing to worry about, you know.”

“I never said that!”

“You so did! In the showers by the way. Butt-naked. We barely knew each other for a week.”

Billy grumbles even more, beautifully flustered.

“Called me pretty boy, too,” Steve says.

“Doesn’t count. Still do that.”

Steve grins. “Don’t make that face, pretty boy. It’s been two months since Wheeler. Need something to take your mind off?”

Billy clears his throat, his face bright red. „Like what, asshole?”, he plays along now.

“Buncha things.” Steve tries to darken his voice, to sound like Billy, even though he’s pretty sure he fails terribly. “Why don’t you let me show you a good time?”

“Got something in mind, …Hargrove?” Billy still sounds hesitant but also very into it.

Steve leans forward, mouths along the shell of Billy’s ear. “Wanna fuck me, pretty boy? Wanna choke me on that big dick?”

A growl comes from Billy’s throat that’s clearly him and not the Steve persona. But Steve doesn’t mind. Obviously.

Steve leans in close, perfect capture of Billy’s general lack of sense for personal boundaries. “Come on, babe. I’ve seen you in the showers, I know you’re packing.”

“Shit,” Billy hisses, tilts his head to give Steve more space to mouth on his throat. “Mhm. Yeah. Fuck.”

Steve leans back, looks straight up into Billy’s eyes and gives him the signature tongue move, only a little exaggerated. Then he sinks onto his knees and makes quick work on Billy’s khakis. He’s already so fucking hard and those tight jeans aren’t helping one bit.

Before Steve can finish the task ahead, Billy pulls him back a little by the hair, frees his dick and feeds it to Steve, hastily.

“Fucking knew it,” Steve mumbles, still trying to keep the persona going. If it’s gonna be Billy, he’s gotta have the last word. It’s getting harder and harder though, especially now that his lips wrap around his boyfriend’s cock. Steve immediately hums, taking him deep and sucking obscenely. When Billy and he started out like this, Billy was on his knees constantly, taking him down better than any girl. He loved it and Steve hopes he gives half as good right now as he usually gets. He sure tries for sloppy, knows it’s how Billy does it and how he, Steve, loves it.

Billy groans over him, head thumping against the wall behind him as he loses himself in the touch.

“Not the first time on your knees, huh?”, he says, hands carding through Steve’s hair.

“Don’t worry,” Steve says, wiping spit off his chin. “Noone that pretty. Or with such a pretty cock.” He licks over the tip, enjoys the way Billy moans over a grin. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

“Fuck,” Billy curses again. “Wanna fuck you.”

“God, please,” is the only thing that comes over Steve’s lips and then Billy’s pushing him back onto the bed. It’s quick and urgent, pretty much like the first times they did this. Steve can’t say he minds Billy peeling his jeans down to free his dick.

Steve ends up on his knees. Missionary and making out during sex was something they only did once they grew more intimate. Now Billy is fingering Steve open with too much lube just like Billy showed him to do it in the very beginning.

“Yeah, fuck, like that,” Steve praises. “Doing so good. Sure you’ve never done this before?” He can’t help it, it’s too much fun for him to stop.

Billy shakes his head, strands of hair falling into his face. He looks so different with the outfit and the whole act, it’s intoxicating. “Never,” he admits. “Buch fuck, I want to.”

“Do it,” Steve urges. It’s been a while for him to take Billy but he wants it, wants to feel so fucking full of him. Wants to feel how it was for Billy when this started. When Steve still had no idea what that meant. When they still fought as much as they fucked but at least the makeup sex was perfect.

Billy steps close and slowly sinks his dick into Steve, making the other boy moan and fist the sheets underneath him.

“Fuck,” Billy grunts. “You’re so tight. Fucking perfect.” When he bottoms out, he gives Steve a moment, just to adjust to the stretch. Then he starts fucking him.

Steve is lost in the feeling. It’s different than usual. He wanted to keep up with his Billy impersonation but he can’t. Can’t think of a single thing to say when all his mind can think about is heat, friction, fucking Billy.

Billy is holding his hips, snapping into him quickly, murmuring praise almost as if it’s a prayer.

Steve knows, they’re gonna finish quickly. He reaches down, palms over his cock, tries to get some friction when Billy picks up his pace and Steve needs both hands to hold himself up. It doesn’t matter though, because Billy’s hitting all the right spots and makes Steve see stars, even with his dick untouched. Steve is pretty sure, that’s the first time, he came like this and can’t help but smile because it’s such a Billy-thing too. Billy follows quickly, spilling hot deep inside Steve and half-collapsing on top of him. He’s seeking out contact, kissing Steve’s shoulder, his neck, curls up, as they’re both laying there.

“Holy shit…”, Steve says after a while.

“Yeah,” Billy agrees, a big smirk on his face. “Where did that just came from? Also, all that dick praise? Have I really laid it on that thick?”

“Oh, as if you ever stopped talking about my dick.” Steve chuckles.

"It is a pretty nice dick though," Billy laughs. “Can’t believe you actually let me take those jeans off again.”

Steve grins, widely. “I kinda forgot, we were going somewhere for a sec.” His expression freezes then. “Holy fuck, we’re late. Come on, Nancy is going to kill us!”

Including a quick cleanup and fixing their costumes, it takes them around twenty minutes until they are knocking on Nancy’s door. There is music coming from the inside. Nancy opens with a sigh and Steve puts on an apologetic look. They both look a bit disheveled, still. It doesn’t take a genius to guess what they’ve been up to.

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Nancy rolls her eyes but with a smile that’s still fond.

Their costumes are a fucking hit though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Title taken from Leonard Cohen's Chelsea Hotel 2


End file.
